Fight Against Time
by Miss Clarisse B
Summary: Luta Contra O Tempo. Vendo sua vida passar rapidamente, sem conseguir o fim da maldição, Miroku toma uma decisão drástica... Muitas coisas estranhas passam a acontecer desde então... Uma apaixonada se declara.


_**Fight Against Time**_

_Luta Contra o Tempo_

_**por Clarisse B. M. Braga**_

_**personagens de Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**trilha sonora por Evanescence**

* * *

_

Na outra era, Miroku estava a socar uma árvore, o fazia com tanta força que já lhe arrancara lascas. Sua mão doía e já estava a sangrar, mas ele não parava de socá-la, a pobre e fina árvore balançava de tanta força que o punha.

– Miroku-sama você está nervoso? - o pequeno youkai Shippou lhe perguntou, vendo a frustração do monge.

– Deu para reparar é? Nem percebi. – socou com mais força ainda.

– É por minha culpa que você ta bravo? - lhe questionou, irritantemente.

Ele parou de bater na árvore por um instante, uma imagem lhe passou pela cabeça. Tornou a bater na árvore, e nisso Kirara chegou rugindo.

– Kirara-chan! Que saudades de você! – o baixinho abraçou-a, já transformada. – A Sango-sama veio contigo? Tem uma semana que ela foi para o esconderijo dos exterminadores youkais. – Kirara grunhiu, isso significava que não.

– "Ótimo!" – pensou, parando de socar a pobre planta e saiu dali, indo em direção à mata fechada.

– Aonde vais? O Inuyasha-sama já deve estar retornando com a Kagome-sama da era dela.

Ninguém mais o entendia, andava calado, pensativo e sempre fazendo atos estranhos como bater em árvores até a própria mão sangrar, ficar jogando pedras no rio. Perdido em seus pensamentos. Era assim sempre que eles paravam por uns dias para descansarem da ofegante busca atrás de Naraku.

Ele seguiu para a cabana da senhora Kaede, pegou um cesto com maçãs e tirou duas, as colocou dentro do kimono, ela estava deitada em um canto do quarto, provavelmente dormindo.

– Pretende voltar monge-san? - na verdade, acordada, perguntou-lhe à reconhecer a sombra dele.

– Um dia, quem sabe, nos reencontremos...- saiu levando consigo a roupa do corpo, duas maçãs e seu fiel cajado.

Já longe de seu ponto de partida parou e se recostou contra uma árvore. Imagens de seu pai morrendo vieram à mente, a cratera profunda deixada no chão, seu fim, seu túmulo, o mesmo fim de seu avô. "Não quero morrer assim, não hoje".Olhou contra a bendita mão, às vezes se pegava pensando, "E se a cortasse fora?" Ficava horas a olhar para esta, preferia ser um deficiente...Mas seria que a maldição iria para a outra mão? Cortaria ambas? E assim o que aconteceria com o buraco do vento?

Sua mão parara de sangrar, ardia como nunca antes. Veio-lhe a idéia mais insensata e ao mesmo tempo brilhante: cometer suicídio. Por que não?

Aqueles seus amigos com o tempo o deixariam cair no esquecimento,

"Sango..." Aquela dona de seu coração, mas o qual não lhe pertencia, e sim a outro. Palavras ditas, saídas dos lábios delicados daquela jovem ecoaram em sua cabeça. "Quando eu voltar, me casarei".Doeu-lhe ouvir tais, essa pessoa talvez não o esqueceria com tanta facilidade como os outros, mas mesmo assim seria deixado de lado por aquela. Seu velho pai de criação, já se encontrava com um pé no tumulo. Seu sempre fiel servo Tanuki, com esse perdera contato há anos, nem lembrava mais de sua existência. Não irira deixar herdeiros, nem tinha pertences de valor ou uma moradia fixa, parentes distantes, nada. Apenas ele a pairar nesse mundo.

Veio a chover, chuva fina, oportunidade perfeita. Deixou-a gélida, acariciar sua face. Este pegou o cajado, a lâmina brilhava. Aprofundou em um dos pulsos, a dor não foi de todo ruim. Não como imaginava, os olhos pesaram, os fechou lentamente, gravando a última imagem desse mundo que via: árvores e seu sangue.

Ouviu um berro, e o silêncio aflito de uma respiração acelerada consideravelmente. "Senhor! Meu senhor!" Falava a menina ao tentar reanimá-lo. Este abriu os olhos, apesar de não enxergá-la, via cores apenas. Um borrão lilás ao redor da cabeça, ela retirou o pano que vestia e amarrou-o no punho dele, estancando seu sangramento grave.

– Por que me preza de uma morte tão obvia? - com a voz um tanto falha, reclamou.

– Porque retirar a própria vida seria de uma ignorância ínfima, monge. - Procurou seu rosto, ainda não era nítida sua visão. – Se sua morte é certa e obvia, deixe-a vir até o senhor, em seu tempo.

– Para que prolongar tal, se minha vida não tem valor a sua pessoa? - contendo a dor em um gemido, tentava se recodar daqueles traços apagados do rosto da mulher. Sua respiração enfraquecia aos poucos.

– Pois talvez tenha. – levantaram e ela o levou até seu cavalo, ela montou e o puxou para cima. - Se segure em mim... – envolveu os braços dele em sua cintura, o cavalo corria a galopes, nem reparara o tempo que ficaram a correr, mas chegaram a um muro de toras altas. Ela o conduziu até um aposento escuro.

– Vou buscar vestes secas e comida, por favor, sinta-se a vontade.

"Quem ela pensa que é? Me prezando da morte e agora me enfia nesse lugar".Estava em um quarto que tinha duas velas apenas, não iluminava praticamente nada, abrir a janela não faria diferença, já que um céu negro e carregado pairava em cima de suas cabeças. Havia uma cama feita e um quimono feminino em cima desta, devia ser seu quarto, o ar dele tinha aroma de erva-doce, delicadamente agradável, isso lhe recordou de Sango, era o cheiro de seus cabelos. A mulher voltou ao aposento, carregava uma panela e no braço direito um cobertor, se sentou ao seu lado.

– Com fome? – colocou o líquido em um pote de porcelana, empurrou-o para ele. – Sopa de legumes...Vai te fazer bem, coma.

Miroku a ignorou, ficou a observar a chama da vela, qual se apagava. Apenas uma mancha amarela e vermelha para ele.

– Já que está sem fome...Coloque isso. – deu o cobertor a ele, não se moveu, ela pegou o cobertor e pos nas costas dele. – Se continuar assim vai ficar doente.

– Já disse que vou morrer, essa doença não me é especial. – "Não entendo se quer se sentir bem fazendo um ato de caridade a um desconhecido ou se sente mesmo pena e vontade de ajudar a um futuro-morto".

– Isso me magoa...Não quero que morras.

Segunda opção.

– Por que se importar?

– Estas a brincar com meus sentimentos, monge? Dizes que me ama e age insanamente mesmo estando lúcido... – a franja caiu sobre seus olhos.

– A senhora está enganada, provavelmente não sou quem pensas, nós dois nunca nos vimos antes.

– Monge...Perdeu tua memória, ou é de sua natureza me ferir com tais?

-...Nenhum deles. – tirou o cobertor de cima de si, veio a coçar os olhos.

– Aproveite e tire meu curativo de seu punho, e o deixe sangrar, acabe logo com meu sofrimento. – apertou as mãos em cima das pernas.

– Não lhe compreendo...Agora quer que eu morra?

– Faça o que digo! Termine com minha angustia por ti.

Virou para ele e desfez o nó que amarrava o curativo, este já ensangüentado, a luz fraca de apenas uma vela permitiu-o de ter uma imagem um pouco mais nítida do que antes do rosto dela, ela vinha a lacrimejar apertando um anel na mão enrolando o lenço a este.

– O seu marido...Onde está? - questionou-lhe, respirando fundo. Procurava desfazer aquela situação incômoda.

– Morrendo.

– Mais sorte para vocês dois...Uma próxima vez...Que Buda o tenha.

A mulher largou o lenço no chão e levou as mãos ao rosto, que agora escondiam suas lágrimas.

– Por que não quis viver pelo menos seu ultimo dia ao meu lado? ...Como fez isso comigo Houshi-sama? Não sabes que te amo?

Gostaria de pedir perdão à senhora, não a amo... Meu coração pertence a Sango-sama... Mesmo sem ela me amar e estar a noivar outro homem, provavelmente ela achou um homem mais digno de sua pessoa do que eu... Provavelmente se tivesse conhecido a senhora antes, poderia ter passado meu ultimo dia ao seu lado. Diga-me seu nome, por favor.

– Houshi-sama você se sente bem? Olhe para mim! Quem você vê?

Ela trouxe a vela bem próxima do próprio rosto.

– Sango-sama? Você... É mesmo você? – tocou seu rosto.

– Claro que sou eu, baka! Quem mais seria? - soluçando alto, fechou os orbes ao sentir os dedos dele percorrem sua pele.

– Mas sua voz...Não é a mesma.

– Estou adoecida por causa do frio e da neve que caiu por esses dias, talvez demore em melhorar... Não faz tanta diferença já que você vai morrer.

– Seu cabelo também está diferente... Suas roupas... Como... Como eu não te reconheci?

– É tradição no meu povo as mulheres que vão casar usam esse tipo de roupa preservado, só deixam o pescoço de fora. Para mostrar devoção ao marido nosso cabelo também é cortado, escondendo os olhos, só podendo olhar diretamente em teus olhos até o dia de nossa união.

– Mas você diz que vai casar e fala que me ama. - aumentou a voz, revoltado com tudo o que ocorria.

– Casar-me com o senhor, Miroku-sama. Além do mais com quem achavas que iria me casar, Shippou-chan? Houshi-sama, você se declarou para mim e eu lhe disse que iria me casar. Para mim havia ficado claro que era com o senhor. Agora não adianta mais. Insistes em morrer e nada pude fazer para lhe parar.

– Sango... - abraçou-a fortemente contra seu corpo. Chorando desesperadamente. Inspirou o perfume dos cabelos dela, lhe beijando a face com carinho.

– Miroku-sama não me deixe só...Onegai! – apertou-o com vontade. Recebia o carinho dele com os olhos fechados, seu corpo tremia com o receio de perdê-lo. Em nenhuma das outras situações de risco por quais passaram ela teve tanto medo por ele. Soluçando ouvio sussurrar em sua orelha.

– O buraco-do-vento...Ele vai me...-ela tapou a boca dele.

– Não digas isso, o senhor não vai! Porque o senhor não pode ...Não pode me deixar aqui, ainda tens assuntos a tratar nesse mundo... Como se tornar meu marido...Ajudar-me a criar nossos filhos...Vê-los crescer enquanto envelhecemos juntos... Em uma casa aconchegante.. .Contar histórias de como nos amávamos para eles, de como eu batia em você a cada vez que se era inconveniente...Vê? Não podes me deixar ainda...

– Meu amor...Sango, não posso fazer nada para impedir.

– Se você se for Houshi-sama...Eu vou junto com o senhor! – tomou coragem e o beijou a boca, beijo que a tanto ele queria ter para ele, ela ia parar, ele a apertou contra si continuando a se beijarem, ela foi caindo para trás escorada pelo braço dele, envolto a seu corpo, ele se encontrava praticamente em cima dela. Pela primeira vez, ele ficou feliz em ter aquela bendita mão, que em milhões de vezes gostaria tanto de arrancar fora. Acariciou-lhe o rosto, sorrindo com sua tristeza profunda.

– Miroku-sama... – ele havia desfeito o laço das costas que fechava a parte de cima do Kimono, o tecido caia de seus ombros, ela corou fortemente. Beijou-a dos ombros a nuca, ela se encolheu em um arrepio, deixou seu cabelo, preso em um coque, ser solto, o cheiro de erva-doce ficou mais forte.

_-_

_**Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?  
**_

_-_

Segure-se em mim, amor  
Você sabe, eu não posso ficar muito tempo  
Tudo que eu queria dizer era que te amo e que eu não estou com medo  
Você pode me escutar?  
Você pode me sentir em seus braços?

_-_

Ela segurou sua mão enquanto o beijava, ele parou por um instante e olhou em seus olhos, brilhavam com alegria, mas no fundo via uma dor imensa escondida por uma lágrima presa ao olhar dela.

Miroku – Eu me preocupo que não verei seu rosto se iluminar novamente.

– Não... De alguma maneira encontrei minha felicidade em ti.

– Só queria que soubesses que eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar você, para amar você... Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acabar, de uma maneira ou outra ...Eu só não quero sentir sua falta essa noite. – a lágrima se soltou do olhar dela. – Sorria para mim.

_-_

_**Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
**_

_-  
_

_Segurando meu último suspiro  
A salvo dentro de mim,  
Estão todas meus pensamentos sobre você  
Doce luz raptada que termina aqui esta noite_

_-_

– Não posso lutar contra as lágrimas que ainda estão por vir, choro não apenas por ti, você é tudo de que eu preciso de todas as maneiras... – voltou a beijá-lo com mais paixão, arranhou levemente suas costas, ao prazer de tê-lo em seus braços uma primeira e ultima vez. Ela sentiu uma dor em suas costas, o lacre da mão dele estava se abrindo, ele a soltou e levantou.

– Sango-sama... Está na hora de dizer adeus...

_-  
_

_**I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
**_

_-  
_

_Eu vou sentir falta do inverno  
Um mundo de coisas frágeis  
Procure por mim no bosque branco  
Escondendo num tronco de árvore (venha me encontrar)  
Eu sei que você me ouve  
Eu posso provar nas suas lágrimas_

_-_

– Houshi-sama...Não! Não vou deixar... – ela esticou o braço tentando segurá-lo, se pondo sentada. Ele se afastou mais dela, balançando a cabeça negativamente segurando a mão. – Eu disse que iria com o senhor e eu irei!

O abraçou, cravando a unha nas costas dele, ele a envolveu com um braço.

_-_

_**Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
**_

_-_

Segurando meu último suspiro  
A salvo dentro de mim,  
Estão todas meus pensamentos sobre você  
Doce luz raptada que termina aqui esta noite

-

– Eu quero que você viva...- rolou uma lágrima de seu olho.

–'Por que me preza de uma morte tão obvia?' - repetiu a frase dita por ele, lhe declarando amor até a morte.

– Sango...

O buraco se abriu, ele soltou seu braço do corpo dela e segurou com força o punho que ardia. Ela o apertou mais forte, e o buraco abria cada vez mais, metade do assoalho já havia sido sugado por este de tanta força, a vela já havia se apagado, ficaram os dois num breu amedrontante a espera da morte. Podia-se ouvir apenas o barulho dos objetos sendo engolidos por tal desgraça.

_-_

_**Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there**  
_

_-  
_

_Fechando seus olhos para desaparecer  
Você reza para seus sonhos te trazerem aqui  
Mas você ainda está acordado e sabe da verdade  
Ninguém está lá_

_-_

Miroku guardava dentro de si, um urro de dor. Dor que lhe tiraria o amor, a vida e a esperança de sobrevivência. A imagem de Sango lhe veio à cabeça mais uma ultima vez, esta que a cada vez o apertava mais como se esse ato de desespero fosse lhes salvar a vida. O buraco se abriu consideravelmente fazendo miroku dar um passo para trás, mesmo que isso não adiantasse nada.

– Está tudo bem agora Houshi-sama. – ele sentiu seu corpo respirar, ela parara de segurá-lo.

Suas ultimas palavras para ele.

–...Tudo bem...

Suas ultimas palavras para o silêncio.

_-_

_**Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to back  
**_

_-  
_

_Diga boa noite  
Não tenha medo  
Me chamando, me chamando até você se anular na escuridão_

_

* * *

_

**Essa é a versão original da fic. Eu havia à prolongado... Mesmo assim, acho esta mais bonita. **

**Espero que tenham gostado. Eu fiz questão de reescrevê-la. **

**Gosto muito deste casal, e fiquei imaginando esta situação que narrei acima e como eles agiriam. E por um acaso, novamente, Evanescence me deu a trilha sonora perfeita... Sou para sempre grata à Amy Lee por isso! xD haha**

**A música é _My Last Breath_ do _Evanescence_.**

**Se puderem, por favooor, deixem uma review!!**

**Clarisse B. M. Braga**


End file.
